Deceptive Love
by primaaryet
Summary: Maou Heika disappears in one of his travels to human lands for a peace treaty. And his entourage has no clue of what happened to their ruler.His most trusted is in turmoil, as the lost of power of the Maou-Heika and they must present a powerful leader.
1. Prologue His Disappearance

Kyou Kara Maou

-Summary:

Maou Heika disappears in one of his travels to human lands for a peace treaty. And his entourage has no clue of what happened to their ruler. His most trusted is in turmoil, as the lost of power of the Maou-Heika and they must present a powerful leader like the 27th Maou–Heika Yuuri Shibuya to ensure the encompassing peace the missing Maou wants to prevail. Who is better candidate than the previous candidate for the 28th Maou and the fiancé of the missing Maou; Lord Wolfram Bielefield.

Prologue

Yuuri Harafuji Shibuya is again on a quest to pursue a peace treaty from a small but rich human country. He volunteered himself to present Shin Makoku for the sole reason that he is bored in the Blood Pledge Castle and this small adventure of his will release him from his stump. Don't get him wrong, he loves Blood Pledge Castle just like his home on Earth but the duties of being a ruler can get to him like other teenagers. And now he is with Conrad and Yozak towards to unknown land – which for him is really unknown.

His advisors hesitantly agreed, as the journey will be short and safe as their destination is a little close to home that is why there are only ten soldiers including Yozak and Conrad.

In this human country, he will enjoy this freedom to breathe the fresh and pleasant scent that he could not find in Shin Makoku. He will take pleasure in riding Aoi and experience the new culture like a foreigner he is. He can already imagine the exotic food that he no doubt will sample, and knows that is drooling just imagining their unique taste.

Suddenly, he was startled out of his trance as Aoi stops. He asks Conrad and Yozak to why they did stop suddenly when he notices that they are literary stop on their track as there no involuntary movement that indicates that they are alive. They are still like a living-breathing statue. He immediately guards up, sensing his environment. He hold Aoi reins tightly, knowing to depend on his horse when something go awry as Aoi is a war horse, he is trained to be in a situation like this. But not him, he tries to recall every teaching the others taught him but he never been in this situation before. He alone will face an unknown adversary add to the fact that he is worried for Conrad and Yozak.

But he was not given a chance to take the situation more closely, as the enemy strike behind and renders him unconscious. But before he surrenders to the oblivion, he releases a flare of maryoku that will act like an imaginary flare. And then completely give into the unconsciousness. Hoping that Gunter and the others will save his entourage and himself.

Blood Pledge Castle

Maou-Heika Yuuri Shibuya, just recently left yesterday late afternoon to represent Shin Makoku to a peace treaty to a small but richful human country. His advisors, Gwendal and Gunter are holding the fort. While Wolfram is ignorant that his fiancé is in his one of adventures towards peace and cannot accompany the Maou-Heika due to his own duties as a Bielefield. And such the farewells are quite solemn without the accusations of "cheating wimp". As such, the vigor in the castle is in restrained unlike when the Maou is present.

Gwendal, the royal advisor is knitting after the long period of signing the endless papers when suddenly he is startled by the unique flare of the maryoku of their Maou. He immediately let go of his knitting items, and order the guard outside his door to assemble all the guards in the courtyard. When Gunter stumbles in his office, panicking. He tried to calm the royal tutor as he will be the sole person to hold the fort. After Gunter calmed down, he gives him commands before his return and he sent a note to inform him immediately of the reason for such release of maryoku.

Secretly, Gwendal hopes that nothing happen just an accidental influx of the Maou's maryoku as the Great Sage informs them of the possible changes that the Maou is experiencing due to his growth and exposure to the elements of this world. Also, knowing the fact that it is to early for the Maou to release such maryoku but he can hope.

He sent his fastest scouts towards the last location of the Maou that was sent by Yozak. They must immediately reach there, as there is no time to waste when there is no knowledge of what is the current situation. He is also sent the flying-bone tribe to search the location of the Maou and inform the scouts. He and his soldiers will reach hopefully the Maou's location after a half-a-day ride in their fastest pace and meet the Maou's entourage on today's stopover.

After Half-a-Day Ride

The scout first found the entourage of Maou, and immediately sends a flying-bone tribe to Gwendal informing him the location and the status. As Gwendal receive the information he cannot help to feel a pain in his heart.

"_The Maou's entourage has been found directly on the open and still on the road, status cannot be confirmed. Still like a statue, not breathing but still alive. The Maou is not with the entourage. We will be looking for more clues and the location of the Maou."_

When Gwendal reach the Maou's entourage, just as what the scout have described the entourage is still like a statue. He immediately depart from his horse and personally check himself the heartbeat of his brother and release a sigh of relief when he feels a pulse, just slow and compare it to Yozak. And find that they are the same, as if they are still on a set of time. Hopefully, Gisela or even Anissina will solve this mystery.

But now, Gwendal is thinking: "Where is the Maou?"

Hopefully the scout will have some information or the next few days there will be chaos.

Author's note:

Got a new story hope you like it because I did it on my free time. I will delete all my previous story as I would like to start anew, just my stories not my penname.

Please review, if not possibly there would be no updates. Joking, hopefully I can regularly Update.


	2. Chapter One Where Is He Now?

Chapter One

Saralegui's Point of View

- Small Shimaron's Balcony –

Kyou Kara Maou OVA R, Episode 5

"Is this acceptable, Your Majesty? Letting them go like this?" Beries said.

They were in the balcony, looking out the party of the Maou of Shin Makoku. He was looking out the fading figure of Yuuri-Heika, the one who interests me so.

"I like you more and more, Yuuri. I'll get my hands on you someday." He said it with conviction.

"And when that someday happens, I will never let him go. And that's a promise Yuuri-Heika. Come, Beries. There are many things to do."

Before he enters the castle, he cast a glance to where Caloria is, where the party of Yuuri-Heika is riding towards to.

After a Year

It has been a year since Yuuri-Heika has come here in Small Shimaron as a guest, and still my desire for him does not wane but now it more profound. So profound that he is willing to beg down to the Fates for the time to come for Yuuri-Heika to be in his possession.

And when the opportunity comes, I will give everything in my possession to conquer that magnificent man.

But the most astounding of all, is that it has not been a year since Yuuri-Heika piqued my interest. It started when I heard from my spies the power that the new Maou held, and my interest I have with him becomes strong when I heard his power especially when a Mazoku can't use his power in the Human Lands as there are many Houseki in place to prevent any Mazoku to enter their territories. But he defeated the norm, he is at ease in the Human Lands and use his Maryoku even if for only a short time but enough to do a damage to his enemies if he will to.

He is unique.

And that's made him more interesting.

I heard many of his adventures, mostly adventures in the Human Lands. These adventures help me keep occupied to the boredom that I feel as there as no such exciting happenings occur in this country.

The first adventure that I heard from my spies are his journey to retrieve Morgif the sword that can only wield by the Maou, and in that journey how he saved the whole ship full of passengers from the cruel sailors, and in effect made an allies to another Human country. Then there is tournament he enter to gain the power of Morgif be absorbing the life force of an old man that is one of the audience, and also left an amount of gold for the boy.

The second journey that he made is saving the exiled women – that was in the desert prison. Not just women, but also children and the elderly as they flee away from the Human government, and give them sanctuary to his own land.

The third amazing act he does is to put out the fire that engulfs the establishment, and save two persons and heal one of them. After that he adopted a young girl that rumored to be tried to assassinate him, and then accepted the exiled Mazoku back to Shin Makoku.

Then his adventure to find the Four Forbidden boxes, boxes that contained the power of Soushu. There are only little information about it, as the Big Shimaron tries to cover it up. The only information that I have heard is that Yuuri-Heika saved the world from the terrifying power of the Four Forbidden Boxes.

Then from what I heard Maxine (the pony-tail guy) when he had a chance to enter into the Blood Pledge Castle that once an intruder is known the maids that he befriended plead to the Maou for his to just let him return home safely, and the Maou agreed.

So, when I got the chance to meet him personally. I grabbed it, and it happens when there is a ball introducing the new King of Big Shimaron. Not only I met him even with the disguise his power is unfathomable so I easily identify him in the crowds but I have dance with him.

I can't forget the feeling of holding him in my arms, twisting and turning to the dance floor and how we captivated the other guests to our rhythmic dance. I wish that I could see his true beauty and not the disguise. And wish that the dance will last long but alas the music stop.

But my feeling of disappointment of not holding him in my arms anymore stop when I comforted myself to the knowledge that the Fates will someday give him to me, as it is written.

And when that someday comes, my obsession will become my possession.

And then, he was captured and to be executed the day after tomorrow in the arena where he fought last in the Big Shimaron.

Then and there, I saw with my very own two eyes the power he held. So powerful, so addictive and so magnificent.

And someday that person will be mine, and in turn I will be powerful.

Then I heard the noise around me, the guards knocking urgently. Beries talking sternly to the guard, I only heard few words from their exchange.

"…done ….in the guest chamber."

"What it is about, Beries?" I asked as my curiosity is piqued by the few words that I have heard from their brief conversation.

"Heika, it seems that everything is going according to your plan. The Maou-Heika is the guest chamber asleep."

And when I heard that, I smiled at Beries and said "It is time. Come, Beries. Maou-Heika will belong only to me."

Yuuri's Point of View

Location Unknown

Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th Maou Heika of Shin Makoku wake up in alarm as he recall his capture and find himself in a luxurious room that fit to a king which he basically is – even if most of the time he forgot himself. The luxurious room is just like any other room that he occupied whenever he is in this world.

'Hmm, I should ask Gunter to what this world is called.' He thought as his mind flies and forgot his situation for a moment. He could almost hear Wolfram's voice saying "wimp" as he made himself comfortable in the bed. When he moved, he felt that his movements are restricted in his left wrist and when he takes a look at it. He discovered that he's shackled and that there are some embedded Housoku stones in it that at first glance may be mistaken as jewels. And at the thought of Housoku in his person means that his captors are ignorant to the fact that he is impervious with it as witness by most of the audience in the last tournament that was held in Big Shimaron.

Then the door open, revealing a person in a robe and a maid with tray in her hands. The maid left after she placed the tray down into the table while the person in a robe remains. Yuuri observe the man, and after a while he concluded that this figure is from a noble family due to his stance and his presence as he projected a person who is born of aristocracy. Add to the fact that the maid left with a curtsy towards the other.

He becomes frustrated when he could not see the facial features no matter what angle he look due to the shadows of the cowl. He concluded that he personally know this person for what reason to hide the figure's identity other than he personally know this person. Even, if this figure's reason is to hide his involvement in his capture but it opposes the fact he is incapable of freeing himself and they made sure of it as they have Housoku stones even it does not work on him. But the idea itself is common knowledge that Mazoku are weak against Housoku stones. Also there is familiarity between the two of them and add to the fact his instinct is telling him that he know this person.

'If only I could see any identifying mark or even the voice.'

"What do you want?" he asked the figure as he is tired of the silence.

Instead of answering the figure moves toward him; Yuuri suddenly sit up straight trying to protect himself from any aggressive act upon his person. But the figure just lifts his forefinger and gently caresses his forehead and due to his current position he cannot move freely and be comfortable. He again take the opportunity to look at the face of his captor as he is now looking directly beyond the protection of the cowl of the figure's robe. He could see clearly the long blonde hair and the magenta colored eyes of his captor.

Due to the shock of this revelation he didn't notice that the forefinger in his forehead lights up. He could only utter the name of his captor "Sara" and he knows no more.

Author's note: Do you want more? Please read and review. Hey! Forgive me for the wrong grammar as I am not that good in written English. Hope somebody can be my BETA and I will gladly send it to you. But I would prioritize first my readers and then the BETA could change it after I publish. Hopefully I could update everyday.


	3. Chapter Two Trouble in the Horizon

Deceptive Love

- Chapter Two –

Trouble in the Horizon

-After a month-

-Gwendal-

After a month of searching for the Maou-Heika; Gwendal is losing hope of ever finding the Maou-Heika as there no single clue left behind by the perpetrator. Even with the best trackers they have, there is nothing they could find as if the perpetrators just suddenly appear and disappear taking their Maou-Heika with them. He will let his younger brother –Conrad continues his search after Gisela give him the clearance. As Gwendal cannot just spend his time searching without leads for the Maou as he is needed at the Blood Pledge Castle as Gunther has not enough authority to deal with delicate matters.

He also has to inform the aristocrats of this tragic event and in doing so ask for any help they could give. As of now any news is good news for him. And the next step is to look for a temporary replacement or possibly a permanent replacement for the 27th Maou.

Most of the habitants of Shin Makoku do not know that the 27th Maou is missing, and if such news spread chaos will once again rise. As the people would panic and doubt the peace that they are experiencing. Or the worst outcome is the start of a war due to the circumstances. The Maou going to a human country for a Peace Treaty and suddenly turn up missing. Only he and his soldiers, Gunther, Gisela, Anissina, the Daikenja, Shinou, Ulrike and Yuuri's entourage is privy to that information.

The Daikenja, Shinou and Ulrike are aware of the situation because they felt the complete disappearance of the Maou's maryoku after the sudden flare of his Maryoku. A complete disappearance of the maryoku is a sign of dying. As maryoku is an integral part of the life force of a Mazoku. Even face with such fact, they believe that Yuuri is still alive somewhere and in a place that completely blocks the person's maryoku. The three search for Yuuri in their own way because of their unique capabilities.

But even with the join forces they could still not find Yuuri and Gwendal decided to go back and inform the people of the missing Maou and prevent chaos from happening.

He don't want to be a bringer of horrible news to the royal family, Wolfram and Greta.

But he also could give relief to Gunther who is now on the brink of an anxiety attack due to the stress of the situation. As Gunther cannot break the mask of calmness he must project to ensure to the habitants of Blood Pledge Castle that everything is alright. Gunther will be released from this burden once he returns.

-Conrad-

After two weeks of being in a state of complete stillness and another two weeks for observation due to the effects of the weapon of the unknown enemy. He is now ready to face the consequences of such negligence. He will redeem himself by self-imposed exile from Shin Makoku to look for Yuuri. As he can feel it in his guts that Yuuri is still alive and he will not end his search for Yuuri until Yuuri is found.


	4. Chapter Three Breakdown and Promise

**Chapter Three**

**- Wolfram's Breakdown and Yuuri's Promise –**

**Von Bielefield's Land**

Wolfram cannot wait to return in Shin Makoku to see Yuuri, his fiancé and his King. He has to scout and to assess the land of Bielefield and report it to the council of aristocrats. Wolfram can't help think that he's lucky that everything has gone alright, no hidden conspiracy against the Maou-Heika and no coup being concocted by his relatives due to the half-Mazoku of the present Maou-Heika. So he can return to Shin Makoku with ease.

He's been within von Bielefield's land for a month due to his responsibilities of being a member of Von Bielefield that he has neglected since becoming the Maou's fiancé. A month of reprieve from the unrequited love he is suffering from. He hopes in his return that he can finally have the closure that he needed to end this ache in his heart.

He could recall the last conversation he has with his King that gives hope to his unrequited love.

Before Yuuri left, he asked me of what I feel about this engagement and what I feel about him..

-Flashback-

- Wolfram -

"_Wolf, could I talk to you for a moment?" _ Yuuri asked before he laid himself in the bed. I am annoyed by his fidgeting. .

"_What is it, wimp?"_ I replied and I could hear the irritation in his voice.

"_Don't call me a wimp!"_ the usual response to my insults or should I say my endearments.

Honestly how can I have more than friendly feelings for this guy. Do I have a low standard? I thought to myself.

"_So talk, wimp. Don't just sit there and think about whatever goes in your wimpy brain."_ Trying to hold to the last of my energy and patience.

Yuuri breathe in a lot of air and fire a way the question:_ "Wolfram, do you love me as more than a friend?"_ He said hurriedly.

"_You're not only a wimp but also an idiot, a wimpy idiot! Damn you, Yuuri! Are you really that dense!? Everyone knows in Shin Makoku that I love you! As everybody also knows how I tried to seduce you, and fail at it, wimp!"_

Yuuri blinked repeatedly and stare at him similarly examining a new specimen for him to study and when his brain functions normally and register to his slow mind of what I have said.

"_I love you"_ and _"Seduce you"_.

I know that those are the words that fly inside his brain, and could only repeat in his processing and after a while his response department finally comes up of something. And it clearly shows as he falls out of the bed and hit his butt in the floor due to impact.

"_So you love me? Really love me?"_

"_Are you not only a wimpy idiot but also deaf? Yes, I love you! Is that difficult to comprehend?! Love you as I want you to be my lover!? You get it!?"_

"_Okay, Wolfram. Don't throw a fireball at me, please!"_ Yuuri beg.

"_Why didn't you just say so to my face?"_ Really, he is an idiot. He chooses to ask him that question. Oh no, he could help his blood towards his cheeks and its an angry flush.

"_Because every time that I give signals that there is something more, you just don't get it. And after giving so much clues or signals and you still don't get it. I give up. If you don't get it then it means that there you don't think me of much more than a friend!"_

Yuuri take a deep breath, encouraging himself.

"_Let's stop this talk of nonsense, wimp. I'm tired and I want to sleep."_ I said trying to avoid going deeper to the subject of their talk and arranged his pillow for a comfortable position.

"_Wait, Wolf. What if I tell you that I feel something for you that are more than just friend?"_ Yuuri said it so fast that he need to take another deep breath.

"_I don't need your sympathy, wimp!" _ with that sentence he cannot help himself with his reaction. He suddenly sits up facing Yuuri and grips a handful of my nightgown, to restrain his self to strangle him. .

"_No! It's not sympathy, Wolf. I really do have feelings for you, and I just realize it when we have spent more of time without each other I longed for your company. But, I'm not sure yet of my feelings for you, so please give me time to analyze what I feel for you, please." _ I know that my eyes are verge on tears, here his fiancé, his King pleading for Wolfram to understand his feelings and I could sense his sincerity.

I look into his eyes, after a while I nodded to him and Yuuri impulsively hugged me and promised me: _"When you return, I will know what are my feelings for you, so please wait for me!"_

"_Thank you, Yuuri. At least I have now hope that you feel something for me that is much more than a friend. Let's sleep, Yuuri. We have a long day tomorrow."_ As we lie down and close our eyes, I give into my desire and wound my arms around him, embracing him tightly and not letting him go and he fall asleep with treasured hope.

-End of Flashback-

Wolfram was startled out of his reminiscing when his Uncle Waltarona, the head of von Bielefied family enter his study and immediately let in a messenger from the Blood Pledge Castle.

"Wolfram, it seems there is trouble within Blood Pledge Castle involving with the Maou."

At that statement he immediately gave his attention to the messenger. As he recognizes the messenger, one of Gwendal's fastest messenger and trusted.

"What is your message from the Blood Pledge Castle?" he asked calmly but inside he is full of tension. This situation reminds him of the time when Yuuri is thought to never return to Shin Makoku and him a candidate to be the replacement.

"Lord von Bielefield, I am not sure if you are privy of such message. Forgive me, but I cannot easily disclose it to you." The messenger hesitantly said trying not to sound disrespectful.

"Only Lord Waltarona von Bielefield can hear this message as the regent demanded. Forgive me, my lord."

'Regent? What the hell, Gwendal never uses his title even when Yuuri is out of this world. What is happening? What is the emergency?'

He could only think of a war or something happen to Yuuri.

"Gwendal is regent, and only when the Maou is not present. What is your message?!" he demanded.

"I am the Maou's fiancé., the soon to be prince consort I have more power than the regent. I command you to tell me."

Uncle Waltarona just sits there calmly like an audience, observing my reaction to this information.

The messenger tried to dissuade Wolfram again.

"Please understand, my lord."

"No! I want the message now!"

His Uncle Waltarona steps in.

"You may start the message now, as I will not hear it without the presence of my nephew."

The messenger sigh, he observes both von Bielefield and he can see that they would not budge even if he begs them knees down.

"My lords, especially you Lord Wolfram please calm yourself and take a seat as this news will affect you the most."

He waited for the young lord to make himself comfortable in his sit hoping that he would not lose his job for such insubordination.

The messenger started, "All head of aristocracy must come to Blood Pledge Castle immediately as some terrible tidings befalls us. We must unite as trouble is coming. The Maou-Heika is missing for a month. The Maou-Heika is capture and his status is unknown. That is the message."

"No, Yuuri." Wolfram feels the despair.

'Yuuri has been missing for a month, and he sits here enjoying the peace.'

"I must return to Blood Pledge Castle, immediately!"

Author's Note: Hope you like it.

I really want to write this chapter as Wolfram's Betrayal, the plot is like Teach Me Sadness and Pain, and the Last Breath. But it didn't go that way!

And please review, your ideas are welcome. By the way, I do not have a BetaReader, can anyone offer me one because I know my grammar sucks!

Give me another congratulations because this is the longest chapter I have so far, haha. What a big improvement don't you think so? Inspiration struck me, so I welcome you and keep coming to me.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter Four After the Shocking News

**Chapter Four**

**After the Shocking News –**

**- Wolfram -**

"I must return to Blood Pledge Castle, immediately!" before he could say more of his orders to the guards that are outside the door. Uncle Waltarona stops me by holding my shoulder, signaling me to stop.

"Calm yourself, Wolfram. There is no need to rush." Waltarona Bielefield advised and asked the messenger.

"Messenger, when is the regent expecting us to arrive?

"Lord Gwendal awaits your arrival within three days, my lords."

Waltarona just nods with the information, I could clearly see that his mind is already running with different scenarios given to such situation.

"Thank you for your good work, messenger. You may rest in one of the available guest rooms in this manor and the maids will provide for whatever you need. And you may return to your duty after a good rest."

"Thank you, my lord." The messenger could only agree and give his gratitude to the von Bielefields.

After the messenger left the room; Waltarona just order one of his guards to fetch his head manservant. While one of his trusted guard enter the room when the messenger left, waiting for the order of his lord. He ignore his personal guard and wait for his Uncle as the situation that reveal today he is under the authority of his Uncle as his position is uncertain while his fiancé is missing.

Uncle Waltarona order his manservant to ready everything that he needs for traveling and announce that the Lord von Bielefield will be going to Blood Pledge Castle for an urgent gathering of the aristocrats.

"Before I forgot, tell my troops that I will need only twenty men as I will be traveling with my nephew, Wolfram." He remind to his manservant.

"Yes, my lord. Your carriage will be utmost ready for your departure." And then the manservant left quietly yet with haste in his step.

Then Uncle Waltarona faces me, scrutinizing me as if he is calculating my value. I let him scrutinize me as I have already realized that I have no power without my big brother Gwendal and not within the grounds of Blood Pledge Castle.

"Wolfram, ready your men for our departure early morn. We will accompany the messenger that Gwendal sent to us."

"Yes, Uncle Waltarona." That is the only thing that I could utter. And then he left.

"You heard my uncle, soldier. Tell the others to be ready in early morn. We are going back to Blood Pledge Castle." I left and gone straight to my room. Hoping that once when he lay down and close his eyes. He will wake up and this "news" is only a dream. But he already pinches himself many times since he heard the news of his fiance's capture. He wanted to leave already, but as he is under the authority of an aristocrat he cannot act freely.

He just wish that while they are traveling there will be more news about Yuuri.

'Oh, Shinou! Please let be there some good news'. He plead.

"Please be alright, Yuuri wherever you are." He prayed and he prepared his things. Trying to get his self busy and tired so he could not worry so.

* * *

**Small Shimaron**

**-Saralegui-**

He is in the room of his captive, the Maou-Heika of Shin Makoku and the uniting force of the union of the Human and the Mazoku. He is watching the adorable visage of such powerful being. Who could guess with such naïve look that he is one of the most powerful people of this world? He wonders. But now this person, this magnificent creature in his bed will belong to him. And he will only need Yuuri to wake up and see the result of his work. His work after came from the gods. And they granted it to him as he could feel their power within him, resonating, waiting for a chance to be used.

**FLASHBACK –**

He remembered the time when he is praying to the stars, telling them his dreams and wishes about the Maou-Heika. When suddenly as if the darkness swallows the light that is coming from the stars. Then a bright light came above him and could only see their silhouette but he knows with their presence that he is in front of a glorious being. He is astounded by such amount of power that these beings possess and in his deepest darkest of his mind craves it but knows his human limitations.

"Thank you, lords for appearing to my humble presence" he greeted them, humbled by such opportunity.

"We heard your plea, about this man that interests you so. That it would humble you so to pray for us to, you a prideful creature. It piques our interest when a person such as you kneels and bows down to us. So we decided to grant your wish as it would provide us entertainment."

"Thank you, my lords. I will surely not let this opportunity waste away." He thank them profusely.

"And, we will also give you a quarter of our powers; it will help you with this conquest of yours. But as soon as you abuse such power we will take away your gifts. Heed our warning, Saralegui." And as surprising their appearance, they have easily disappeared leaving him under the light of the stars and the moon. For a while he thought that it is only a dream of his obsessed desperate mind but he could feel the power flowing on to him ready to be used.

**-END OF FLASHBACK –**

And that power is still within him, tempting to be used. But he resist the temptation, he pledge to his self that he will only use his power for Yuuri's sake. And he will keep his word, he even let Beries know of his oath and as his trusted Beries will help him to keep that oath.

A groan coming from the youth in his bed disturbs from his contemplation. He immediately reaches Yuuri's hand, holding it. Preparing himself for any outcome, and thinking of possible answer that he could give Yuuri to his questions.

He focuses on Yuuri's face, the fluttering of those eyes and then they open and close again as Yuuri's eyes is blinded by the sudden brightness of the room. Yuuri grasps the hand that is holding his own, and utter the name.

"S-Sara."

-**TO BE CONTINUED-**


	6. Chapter Five Fabricated Lies

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**FABRICATED LIES**

**-YUURI-**

I would like to stay in the darkness, in this slumber as it is comfortable. They hold me on a cocoon of warmth that I would likely to stay there for my whole life. However, the waking world where there is burning light is stumbling in my world; pulling me back into awareness. I do not know how long, I have been asleep but I could only assume it has been like forever.

A touch, a warmth touch from my hand is what truly awakens me. I do not need to question whose hand it is, as I have only one person in my life that could touch me so freely and emit the feeling of love for me. I could picture him right now and when he open his eyes, he is sure of what he has imagine is also the same in the waking world. He has long blonde straight hair, magenta eyes behind colored glasses and seating in a nearby chair, holding his hand and caressing it. He does it to stimulate him to wakefulness. He smiled at that thought.

And at that thought, it boosts him to enter the world of waking and leave my slumber. I want to prove to myself that I am right with my assumption. As I open my eyes eager to see my surrounding and the proof that I am right. I'm blinded by the onslaught of the brightness of the waking world; I tried to hide to such brightness by closing my eyes and going under the covers. But something hinders my hand to completely grab the covers.

And I slowly lift my hand rubbing my eyes to remove any clogs then open my eyes, slowly letting the light in. And then I look at the hand that hold mine and at the person the hand belongs to. I could only smile and greet him ""Hmm, b-beloved S-Sara". My voice croaks, and regret of speaking because he could feel the dryness of his throat.

"W-Water" he ask to Sara.

As soon the words left my mouth, he gave it to me in haste. I am so grateful for his presence here and it confirms my assumption that Sara would be at my side.

"Yuuri, I will leave you for a moment. I will have to call some healers to examine you. Alright, Yuuri?" I could only nod at him as I am still tired and would likely to lie down and return to sleep. Before I could do that "Yuuri, don't sleep yet. You must be examined first by our healers. Okay, Yuuri?" I could only sigh and nod as I do not want to hurt my throat further by speaking.

Sara smiled at my approval and left, speaking to the guards outside ordering them to fetch the healers. Once he has done speaking with the servants outside he immediately return to my side and caresses my face.

"How are you feeling?"

I replied by touching his throat and gesturing for the water. Sara instantly gives it to me. "I know you want to sleep Yuuri but you must be awake for the examination from the healers, alright?"

I nod; I tried to question Sara through my eyes, asking him what happen to me to be led into this state. And Sara got the message and said to me. "I'll tell you once the healer is finish with your examination."

I squeeze his hand, gesturing to him that I do understand.

We heard a knock on the door, and a voice saying that the healer is here and asking for permission to enter the room. Sara could not help him self to roll his eyes asking if the hired healer is incompetent muttering under his breath "what if the patient is already dying and need of urgent healing will they have time to knock and ask permission to enter". I could only stifle my laughter before the healer enters the room, but the shaking of my shoulder gives me away. They approach me in the bed, asking of what do I feel about this, and that and Sara help me to tell what I am feeling which are only sore throat and tiredness. The healer after half an hour of prodding and inquiries left, even if they did not get a clear answer from me due to that I could only answer by shaking and nodding my head off. Before they left, they told me to tell someone and approach a healer if there are any problems I will encounter. I am glad that they left already and I only want to sleep in this big comfortable bed and with Sara to cuddle.

Before I could lie back down in the bed, I remember the promise of Sara that he will explain everything to me. The urge to sleep is far more tempting than the explanation. I lie back down and bring Sara with me, knowing that such gesture is enough to inform to Sara that explanations could wait. Before sleep finally drags me back, I could only mouthed the words to Sara's cheek.

"Love you, my husband."

* * *

-**Saralegui-**

Once I know that Yuuri is in a deep sleep and with the aid of my powers I have avoid the chance to explain to him of the reason of his situation now. Fortunately, for me, I have the proof that I need that the fabricated memories are still within his mind. Just with the words, Yuuri said to me before he falls into sleep "Love you, my husband." Tells me that the spells is in full effect and the only the only question now is if all the previous memories are within in deepest darkest of his mind that would be very difficult to surface. As I put a preventive measure to keep it from happening.

Tomorrow, I will need to examine if the preventive measure is in effect and strong enough that Yuuri will not try to seek his most deepest darkest of his mind. I should also see the reaction Yuuri has to Beries. Tomorrow I will do it, but for now, I will enjoy the warmth and love that is within Yuuri's embrace and hoping that it will lasts until I drew my last breath. I surrender to the pull of sleep but with a smile in my face.

* * *

Author's Note:

If I have time to update another chapter tomorrow be assure that I will post it the next day. By the way, I am not checking of how many readers this fiction has. Please leave something for me, just a little tiny, micro spec of so-called appreciation of my stories. I am a starving author and my insides are rotting away.

Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!

By the way! Please sent me a PM if you want one of my stories to continue.

**Forgive me but the only KKM FICTION that would be updated and saved is DECEPTIVE LOVE as most of its chapter are from previous stories under KKM. **


End file.
